


The Ball

by Isabelle53



Series: Fairytales by Jupiter Jones [5]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: Upon reaching a certain age, Jupiter has to have a baby.





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a fairy tale, but it has a Cinderella ending, so I include it in the Fairy tale series.

**The Ball**  
_By Jupiter Jones_

It could be said that the Queen had everything: money, servants, exclusive foods and drinks, the most beautiful artworks, the most precious jewels, actually anything she wanted, she got, except real love, family, friendship and companionship. Of course, no one could tell for she had grown accustom to hide that she was not truly happy. Someone in her position could not afford to show any weakness or she would get torn to pieces by her competition.

That morning she was particularly unhappy because she had a meeting with her children, or at least those considered her children. She new very well that they were not her true children for she never had born a child, but as the recurrence of their mother, she was their mother.  
Jupiter, Re-Seraphi, let out a sigh and looked at the oldest of her children. Balem was always getting on her nerves.

– _Machekha_ , you have reached the age of Entitlement, it is time for you to create life. He said in his weird whispery voice.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her daughter.

– You know we only wish the best for you and I have a hope this will mean a second chance for us. She said.

Her clash with Kalique was known to all, even if in public they kept it quiet. Everyone knew that they were not getting along.

_What are they getting at?_ She thought.

– We know you have been through a profound change with your recurrence, said her third child.  
– But it’s better to accept this then pretend it isn’t true. Balem ended with.  
– If someone doesn’t start making sense soon, she said between her teeth.  
– _Machekha_ , it is the duty of every Queen to have at least one true heir. Balem explained.  
– What?  
– I can tell that you are upset, said Titus in his “trying to be charming” voice.  
– But it is unfortunately the truth, every Queen must take steps to have a true child upon reaching the age of Entitlement. Kalique said.  
– True child, you mean I have to get pregnant?

Her three children nodded.

– That usually requires a partner…  
– We are quite certain that there would be many willing to donate the required gene sequence. Balem said.  
– We can begin a compatibility gene-search, if you wish, said Titus.  
– Of course, you do not even have to meet the gene donor. This can all be done by the medical staff. Kalique pointed out.

Jupiter bit the inside of her cheek; the memories of her childhood had not faded away and she remembered the pain of growing up without a father.

– How long do I have to find the donor? She asked.  
– You are required by law to start the creation of life process within 6 standard-months of reaching the age of Entitlement.  
– _Der'mo_ , she said. Using the language from her childhood with her mother.

Her children stared blankly at her, because they did not understand her mother tongue.

– Okay, start the gene-compatibility search, but I want to meet the possible donors before going through the process.  
– Yes, _Machekha_.

That was the only term she allowed them to call her beside “Your Majesty”. They thought it meant mother, when in fact it meant stepmother. It helped her remember where she came from.

Known as Her Majesty, Re-Seraphi, Queen and first prime of the House of Abrasax, she was in fact Jupiter Jones of Earth, signified recurrence of the original Queen Seraphi. She had been found on her original planet when she was 15 and brought to space and educated in the way of the Entitled and although it was about 15 years ago, she still remembered the details of her former life.

– Leave me now, she said.

Once she was alone, she let her anger rise and she stormed out of her office and marched on to her private quarters. Walking with the composure of a Queen on the outside, no one could have told she was angry. Why did no one tell me about that before? I am so not ready to be a mother… And bring a child into this ‘verse? And without a father with that?

She was so angry that she did not even notice that she had new guards until one of them spoke.

– Her Majesty is upset. Is there anything we can do for Her Majesty?

Jupiter turned around to see who had dared to speak to her without being addressed first, and especially since no one was allowed in her bedchamber without her authorization, and came face to face with a tall blond man with pointed ears.

– Who are you? She asked.  
– Caine Wise, I’m here to help you.  
– Help me? Guards do not help, guards protect!  
– I apologize, Your Majesty, your Majordomo hired us to be at your service for anything you might require, which is more then simple guards, he said.

Jupiter sighed. _What did Kiza do again?_ Last time she had personal guards like that, provided by her children, they turned out to be spies. Kiza had not been able to find replacement for them, until now.

She looked at the second guard from head to toe and something about him reminded her of Kiza.

– And who are you? She asked him.  
– Stinger Apini, Your Majesty.

_Apini, like Kiza, must be why she trusts them to be close to me._

– Any ties with my Majordomo?  
– She is my daughter, Your Majesty. Stinger said.  
– She had to hire family to make sure my most personal guards were not spies?  
– It would seem so, Your Majesty.  
– And your link to my Majordomo, Mr. Wise?  
– He is like a brother to her, Stinger answered for Caine.

Jupiter glared at him.

– Mr. Apini, never answer in place of the one I am addressing. She said with a cold tone.  
– Of course, I apologize, Your Majesty.

She nodded once.

– Now, Mr. Wise, how can you tell I am upset?  
– It is a side effect of my defective engineering, Your Majesty. They hyper boosted my senses. Amongst other things, I can smell emotions or to be more precise the body chemicals associated with emotions.  
– Well, Mr. Wise, yes, I am upset and unfortunately there is nothing you can do about it. Only one person can help me right now.

 

She turned around and went to the wardrobe in the corner of her bedchamber.

– Max, personal time and date.  
– It is 7:35pm, August 8th 2018, Your Majesty.

She sighed, opened the wardrobe and chose a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. She changed behind a screen and when she came out, she looked like an ordinary tersie, with her hair in a ponytail.

 

She walked to a door on the side of her bedchamber.

– Come with me, she said.

And walked into a small room that looked nothing like what someone could expect from the Queen of half the ‘verse.  
In that small room were three beds and she sat cross-legged on one. The two guards seemed so out of place in that room since it was a replication of her childhood’s bedroom. They stood by the door, confused and curious.

– Max, engage privacy mode and signal them. She told the chamber presence.  
– Yes, Your Majesty.  
– What you are about to see and hear is of the most private and secret nature. As my personal guards, it is important that you know about this part of my life but you may not speak of this to anyone, not even to each other, outside of this room.  
– Of course, Your Majesty. They said.  
– Oh, another thing, in this room, there are no titles.  
– How should we address you? Asked Caine.  
– By my name, of course.  
– Yes, Re-Seraphi.

Jupiter winced.

– Not that, she said, shivering.

The two guards seemed stunned.

– My _true_ name, Jupiter.

She closed her eyes on their startled faces and started her wait. The two personal guards still standing by the door. A small beep was enough for her to open her eyes and stand. A few seconds later two women materialized in the room.

– _Yupiter!_ Said one.  
– You called early, is everything okay? Asked the second one.  
– No, no it’s not. I so wish you were here, I could do with a real hug right now.  
– _Dochen’ka_ , what is going on? Said the first woman.  
– Oh _mama_ , my gene children hid something from me until the last moment, again…  
– Again! What is it this time?  
– Well, Nino, it’s a big one.

She looked at her mother and her aunt.

– Apparently, I have reached the age on Entitlement and I have an obligation to get pregnant in the next 6 months…  
– What?  
– That is exactly what I said.  
– But you are not even married!  
– From what they said, I gathered that this would be like IVF or something, they spoke of gene donors and medical staff… I always thought that if I was to have a child, it would be out of love, not obligation. But apparently that too is a luxury I don’t have.

That statement was followed by a vivid exchange in a language the guards did not know.  
After the women had disconnected their call implant, Jupiter sat back on her childhood bed, with her knees to her chest and spoke to her guards.

– Please, sit she said pointing to a bed.

The guards sat, still confused.

– I see you are confused. What do you know about me?  
– Nothing more then what is public knowledge.  
– That is what I thought, then let me tell you my story. Before I was a recurrence, I was a tersie named Jupiter Jones. My father, Maximillian Jones was murdered in front of my mother when she was pregnant with me. My mother, Aleksa Jones, and her sister, Nino Bolotnikov, left everything behind in their country of origin and moved illegally to another country in the hope of giving me a better life. I was born in a cargo container, on a cargo ship, in the middle of Earth’s Ocean. I grew up in that country, living in my mother’s cousin’s basement and had to work hard to survive. This room is a reproduction of the room we shared in that basement. It helps me to remember where I came from and not become like the rest of _them_.

The guards looked around, registering the details of the room.

– When I was 15, I wanted to know more about my origins and I did a DNA analysis test. That is how I was found to be a recurrence. One night I was abducted from my home and brought to space. I had never been this scared in my life. Time passed and I learned I could not go back to Earth, that I had to forget about that life. I was having a very hard time as I was certain my mother thought I had run away or been murdered and I was all she had in the world. She had sacrificed everything for me. About 6 standard-months after my recurrence, when everyone thought I had accepted my new life, I secretly managed to go back to Earth and told my mother and my aunt the truth. I gave them call implants and we have been keeping in contact ever since. I managed to go back to Earth and see them and I’ve smuggled them to space from time to time.

She paused.

– Now, do you believe you can keep this secret or do I have to blank you and tell Kiza to keep searching?  
– Your- Jupiter, my daughter is everything to me, I would do anything for her and I can imagine how your mother felt. I would never betray your trust and I will do everything I can to make sure that you can always have a contact with your mother. Stinger says.

Caine was looking away.

– And you?

He looked at her with something like understanding in his eyes.

– Betrayal is not something I am capable of. He said.

After two months had passed and Jupiter got to know Stinger and Caine, and they got to know her, her mother and her aunt, she sent Stinger to retrieve a package from her mother on Earth. He came back with an assortment of children’s books and a necklace. Her mother had written a note for her. “ _Yupiter_ , these were your favorite stories as a child, this way you will be able to read them to your child. And please wear this, it was a gift from your father, I was wearing it when I gave birth to you. I love you, _mama_.”

Jupiter put the fine chain around her neck, and brushed her fingers on the silver bird.

 

Not long after that Balem, Kalique and Titus began pestering her about choosing a donor. She had to go through thousands of gene files, filtering down her criteria. She found the idea distasteful as if she was ordering a new dress or breeding animals to obtain a specific color or shape.

She had been at it for the whole morning when Caine placed a cup of tea on her desk.

– Thanks, she said looking up from a sheave.

Her eyes locked with Caine’s and she realized that her criteria for a gene donor were based on him: tall, muscular, blond hair, green eyes.

She quickly looked back down at her sheave and reached for the cup of tea. _Control yourself, Jupe, or he’ll smell that._

Later that day, she contacted her mother and aunt to get their opinion and they quite frankly told her that Caine was in love with her, that the way he looked at her when she could not see him was unmistakable.

She was shocked and over the next few days she found excuses to look at him more frequently and unexpectedly and every time she caught a glimpse in his eyes and a few times a blush on his cheeks. _Mama and Nino are right, damn, that complicates matter. What should I do?_

An opportunity arose the next day and she sent Caine on a three days mission, so she could think clearly about the situation. After the first day, she had an ache in her chest, but she did not give it any attention, the second day, the ache was stronger and it is only the third day, when Caine got back and that the ache vanished, that she realized it was because she was missing him, and not as a servant or guard.

Over the next few days she tried to find a way to tell him how she felt, but nothing seemed to be quite right. She made another call to her mother, during which they spoke only in Russian, and she told her to be blunt. She turned to Caine, who was in the room, and dropped the walls she had put up on her feelings.  
She knew he picked up on them because he blushed violently, ducked his head and looked away.

– Caine, please look at me, she said.

His eyes were dilated wide and she could tell that his Lycan side was on a tight leash, wanting to claim her for himself, but she did not know he would have such a control on it that when she confessed to her feelings, he would tell her that he has more in common with a dog then with her and leave the room.

She spent the rest of the month working on the gene donor list, meeting them and every time she would find a reason to eliminate them. At the same time, she was reading on her childhood stories and every time she was alone with Caine, she would drop the walls on her feelings, so he would know she still felt the same.

Finally, she rejected all the possible gene donors and her children were very upset about it.

– What will you do, _Machekha_? Kalique said.  
– You only have three months left. Pointed out Titus.  
– I know, and I don’t know yet. Is all the answer she gave them.

 

Later, in her private bedroom, laying on her stomach on her childhood bed, she was reading a tale called _Cinderella_ and it gave her an idea. She got excited and taking a sheave out she asked Max to transfer the text of law regarding the age of Entitlement.

– Oh, that is perfect. They hid this possibility from me, again. She exclaimed.

Caine perked up.

– Jupiter? He asked.  
– Huh? Oh, I found something that could add up 6 months to the time frame for making that baby.  
– What is it?  
– If I decide to make that baby with a partner rather then a donor.

Caine’s whole demeanor changed and Jupiter interpreted it as pain and panic.

That gave Jupiter hope and she stood and walked to him, but he fled out of the room, again.

She returned to her sheave with pain in her own heart, but researched how she could make her own Cinderella story happen.

When she got out of the bedroom, she found Caine in a huddle in the corner of the bedchamber, his eyes were red and wet. She knelt by his side.

– Caine? She said, using his first name outside of the secure bedroom.

The panic in his eyes was even deeper then before.

– I apologize, Your Majesty, he said, trying to stand.

Jupiter stood with him and brought him back to the secure bedroom.

– Talk to me, Caine, please. She said, once secure in the room.

There must have been something in her voice or her scent because the panic in his eyes faded and he actually looked at her with all his feelings showing.

– Jupiter, he breathed out.

She stepped in his personal space and looked into his eyes.

– Yes?  
– You have no idea how much I want what you are offering me, it is all I have been searching for my whole life, but it is insanity.  
– Because I’m a Queen?

He nodded and said.

– Yes, and because Lycantant bond for life.

She looked down, processing the information, then back up and cupped his cheek, rose on the tip of her toes and kissed him. The way he kissed her back was unmistakable.

– In case I don’t get the chance again. She said.

Something loosened on his face, he smirked and kissed her by himself.

She tugged him to the bed and they sat and spoke for a while. Jupiter’s plan included Caine and she asked him if he would be willing to become her partner.

– Jupiter, if I was to go through with this, I would become biologically bound to you for the rest of my life. I would die if you were to change your mind.  
– Entitled wedding are for life too.  
– But that is not possible, not with a splice.  
– That is not quite true.

She explained her plan to him.

– I will only do this if you say you want it too.

 

The next day, a royal announcement was made. “Her Majesty, Re-Seraphi, Queen and first prime of the House of Abrasax is giving a ball. It is to be a masquerade and every available bachelor willing to pledge his life to Her Majesty is to attend. The masquerade will be held in two standard weeks.”

The announcement made quite a stir amongst the Entitled, no one had taken a life partner in such a long time that the tradition had been almost forgotten.

– _Machekha_ , are you quite certain about this? Asked Titus.  
– Titus, don’t you know me enough by now to know I am always serious?  
– But a life partner? That is so rare, if you were to choose wrong, you could not break that bond. Balem whispered.  
– I am aware of that, now I suggest you get ready, I expect everyone of you to attend and you must find a proper costume.  
– Of course, _Machekha_.

 

The two weeks passed quickly and the day of the ball arrived. Jupiter did not know what was Caine’s costume, but she knew he had contacted her mother and made a trip to Earth.

 

She sat on her throne in an amazing glittering lavender dress with a silver mask and greeted her guests as they arrived. The ball was going on and she had dance with many vapid guests when a late guest arrived, causing quite a stir in a black and gold costume with a great deal of decorative buttons, a calf length jacket, knee high boots and a hat with a thick fur trim. No one had ever seen a costume like that, no one but Jupiter. It was an almost exact replicate of an image on a book her mother had sent her, an image of a Tsar.

The mysterious guest walked to her in the middle of the ball room and knelt.

– Your Majesty, he said.

Jupiter would have recognized that voice and the way it said her title even if she was half-deaf.

She raised one hand, palm down, to make him rise.

– Will you dance with me?

He nodded once and Jupiter gave a signal to Kiza. They had practiced that dance quite a few times in the last two weeks and they gave quite a show to the attending guests.

– Thank you for the dance, kind sir. I am so very glad that you could come. She said.  
– It was my honor, Your Majesty.

She took him for a walk in her private garden, followed by Stinger.

– I was beginning to worry that you wouldn’t be here tonight.  
– I could not deny my own heart.  
– And are you ready for this?  
– I am.  
– Then follow me.

 

They walked to the Alcazaar’s ceremony hall where the appropriate sims were gathered.

– I, Queen Re-Seraphi Abrasax, take this man to be my husband. I enter into this union being of sound mind and of my own volition.  
– Would Your Majesty place her hand here, to receive the signifying bond? said the celebrant.

She placed her hand in the bonding machine and it inscribed her ring finger with the glowing ring.

– I, Caine Wise, take Her Majesty to be my wife. I enter into this union being of sound mind, of my own volition and I pledge my life to her.  
– Would you place your hand here to receive the signifying bond?

After his own finger was inscribed, they exchanged a kiss and they walked back out. Stinger and two women were grinning by the door.

– Congratulation, _dochen’ka_.  
– We are so happy for you, said Nino.  
– Thank you both. And thank you for getting them here, Stinger.

Upon returning to the ball room, Jupiter sat upon her throne and Caine stood beside her.

The reveal caused quite the commotion and word got out quickly that the Queen had taken a Lycantant as a husband but since it was a done deal, not one could say anything against it. Her children did protest quite a lot but they stopped protesting when she announced her pregnancy.

A year after Jupiter and Caine secretly got married, Jupiter gave birth to a daughter with pointed ears and she named her Ella, Lady Ella Jones Abrasax.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one, what do you think?


End file.
